gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Varys
Varys, sometimes called The Spider, is a recurring character in Game of Thrones. He is played by guest star Conleth Hill and débuts in the third episode of the first season. Varys is a eunuch and the Master of Whisperers on the king's small council. He is a skilled manipulator and commands a network of informants, which he refers to as his "little birds," across two continents. Biography Background Varys was born across the Narrow Sea. He is a eunuch and was castrated in his youth. He is a member of the King's small council, where he serves as Master of Whisperers, the King's foremost spymaster and intelligence agent. He holds no inherited title or land in Westeros, but is called 'Lord' as a courtesy due to his position on the council, which traditionally is made up of great lords. Varys is bald and tends towards fat. He has a gift for impersonation. He is disparagingly known as 'The Spider' due to his vast web of intelligence sources. His sophisticated intelligence network spans both Westeros and Essos. He refers to his agents and sources of information as his 'little birds'. One of his jobs is to keep an eye on the movements of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen and ensure they do not become a threat to King Robert's reign. Season 1 The Hand of the King Jon Arryn dies unexpectedly and King Robert Baratheon rides north to ask Eddard Stark to replace him. The small council are left to run the kingdom in his absence."Winter is Coming" Eddard is summoned to the small council upon his arrival in King's Landing. Varys greets him as he enters. During Eddard's first meeting he learns that Robert has ordered a tournament to honour his appointment and that the realm has descended into debt."Lord Snow" Varys provides Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish with intelligence that Catelyn Stark is travelling to the city incognito. She brings news of an assassin being sent to kill her son Bran. They meet with Catelyn and attempt to identify the dagger used by the catspaw. Varys is surprised when Littlefinger says that he lost the dagger in a wager to Tyrion Lannister."Lord Snow" Varys joins the rest of the small council to discuss the rise in crime in the city as a result of the tournament. He is concerned about the capacity of the city watch to cope. In a private meeting with Eddard, Grand Maester Pycelle implies that Varys was involved with Jon Arryn's death poison being a favored weapon of eunuchs."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Varys meets with Eddard Stark and frankly tells him that King Robert is a fool and likely doomed unless Eddard can save him. He confirms that Jon Arryn was murdered with a poison called the Tears of Lys and implicates the deceased Ser Hugh of the Vale in the murder, though he is unable to pinpoint who ordered the killing. He claims to be a man of honor, like Eddard, who only wants to keep the realm stable and at peace."The Wolf and the Lion" Varys is overheard by Arya Stark (who is unable to identity him) conspiring with Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos during a secret meeting. Varys and Illyrio want the realm plunged into civil war to faciliate the Dothraki invasion under Khal Drogo and thus the revival of House Targaryen. However, at a small council meeting Varys supports King Robert's proposal to assassinate Daenerys Targaryen."The Wolf and the Lion" Varys has a tense confrontation with Littlefinger. Varys reminds Littlefinger of the incriminating information he holds: Varys knows of the illegalities going on in Littlefinger's brothels and his implication of House Lannister in the attempted murder of Bran. In turn Littlefinger reveals he knows that Varys met with Illyrio for some reason kept secret from the King and council."The Wolf and the Lion" Varys is present when Eddard is arrested for treason after trying to deliver Robert's proclamation naming him protector of the realm."You Win or You Die" Varys visits Eddard in the dungeons. He is incredulous that Eddard trusted Littlefinger over him, and even more so that he warned Cersei what he was going to do. Eddard says that he wanted to extend mercy to Cersei's children, whom Robert would have killed if he'd known the truth. Varys bluntly tells Eddard that his mercy is what killed King Robert, to Eddard's shame. Varys then tells him that Catelyn also no longer holds Tyrion as her prisoner, meaning that the Starks have nothing to barter with for Eddard's life. When Eddard suggests they should just kill him, Varys says "Not today, my lord.". As he departs, Eddard asks Varys who he truly serves: Varys, in a rare display of honesty, replies "The realm, my lord. Someone must"."The Pointy End" Varys returns to Eddard in his cell and informs him that Sansa appeared before the King to plead for his life. Varys thinks that Ned may be spared if he will acknowledge the legitimacy of King Joffrey Baratheon. Eddard refuses, saying that he cares more for his honour than for his life. Varys changes his mind by reminding him that continued defiance could endanger Sansa."Baelor" Varys is present at Eddard's trial outside the Great Sept of Baelor. The onlookers are stunned when Joffrey orders Eddard's public execution despite his confession. Varys, Cersei and the council try to intervene, but can only watch as Eddard is beheaded in front of a horrified Sansa and the jeering crowd. As Eddard's headless body is dragged away, Varys stares at the ground in disgust. He runs to aid Sansa as she faints. Varys is present in Joffrey's court when the king sentences the singer Marillion to be maimed for mocking the royal family."Fire and Blood" Appearances Image gallery Small-council.png|Varys attends a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Varysandbaelish.png|Varys and Petyr Baelish in the Iron Throne room. Varys.jpg|Varys attending a meeting with Lord Eddard Stark in the Red Keep. VarysPromoPosterSeason2.jpg|Varys in Season 2 promo poster In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Varys is the most enigmatic member of the small council. He was apparently born as a slave in the Free City of Lys and found himself in a mummer's troupe in Pentos, where he was castrated. He later found his way to Westeros and rose to the position of Master of Whisperers during the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen. After the conclusion of Robert's Rebellion Varys was pardoned by King Robert Baratheon and continued to serve him as spymaster and intelligence-gatherer. See also * Varys at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References de:Varys Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Small council Category:Lords